Super Nintendo Entertainment System
---- 3.58 MHz *Main RAM: 128 kB *Video RAM: 64 kB *Audio RAM: 64 kB *Audio output: 32 kHz 16-bit stereo *Total colors: 32768 * |congen=4 |pokegen= , |type=Home |colors= |nw=yes |smw=yes |zw=yes |met=yes |wk=yes |ww=yes |lw=yes |sw=yes |swname=SNES |sbw=yes |wb=yes |dk=yes |fzw=yes |dqw=yes |few=yes }} The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Japanese: スーパーファミコン Super Famicom), also known as the Super Nintendo, is a cartridge-based console created by Nintendo. It is often shortened to SNES. It is the successor to the , and was eventually succeeded by the Nintendo 64. It has twice the built in memory of the older Nintendo Entertainment System. It was the best selling console in the . The controller had a directional pad, A, B, X and Y buttons and "twin shoulder buttons". Peripherals *Super Game Boy *Super Game Boy 2 *Satellaview *SF Memory Cassette Pokémon games With Satellaview |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Monthly Coin Toss: Pokémon Card Magazine | Magazine | style=" " | 1998 |} With (via SF Memory Cassette) |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | Picross NP Vol. 1 | Puzzle | style=" " | 1999 |} With Super Game Boy or Super Game Boy 2 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | 1996 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Main series RPG | |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | | Main series RPG | style=" " | 1998 |} Game Boy Color Pokémon games Although designed for the Game Boy Color, these Pokémon games can also be played on the Game Boy, thus can also be played on the Super Game Boy and Super Game Boy 2. |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | | Card game | 1998 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Pokémon Pinball | Pinball | 1999 |- style="background:#FFFFFF;" | style=" " | | Main series RPG | style=" " | 1999 |} Cameos * The player has a SNES in their bedroom in front of their TV in the Generation I games. In FireRed and LeafGreen, it's replaced with a NES. ** Copycat also has a SNES in front of her bedroom's TV. Her console is running a game where Mario has a bucket on his head, a reference to the game , which was also developed by Game Freak. Unlike the player, Copycat retains her SNES in the remakes. * The SNES is one of several consoles the player can decorate their bedroom with in the Generation II games. ** Using the Transfer Pak, the player can copy their bedroom to Pokémon Stadium 2 using the My Room feature. Their room is displayed in full 3D, and the SNES can be displayed here. The player's TV will randomly display screens from SNES games when the SNES is out, such as , , and . File:Generation I Player SNES.PNG|The player's SNES in the Generation I games File:Generation I Copycat SNES.PNG|Copycat's SNES in the Generation I games File:Generation II Player SNES.png|The player's SNES in the Generation II games File:Stadium 2 My Room SNES.png|The player's SNES in the My Room feature of Pokémon Stadium 2 File:Stadium 2 My Room SFC.png|The player's Super Famicom in the My Room feature of the Japanese version of Pokémon Stadium 2 File:Generation III Copycat SNES.PNG|Copycat's SNES in FireRed and LeafGreen References Category:Electronic devices Category:Nintendo consoles fr:Super Nintendo it:Super Nintendo Entertainment System zh:超级任天堂